


Spot and His Fear of Babies

by sarahjacobs



Series: Adventures In Babysitting & Parenthood [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Oh Spot and his fear of children, and it’s a baby, i Love Spot so much, race loves babies, there’s like one oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Spot and Race babysit Jack, Crutchie and David’s son.





	Spot and His Fear of Babies

**Author's Note:**

> I always suck at endings

"What do I do with it?" Spot Conlon asks as he stares at the baby sitting in the car seat.

"It's not an 'it,' Spot," Race laughs at his husband. He nudges Spot out of the way and carefully unbuckles the baby and lifts him up. "His name is Elijah and we're supposed to be watching him for Jack, Crutchie and David."

"He doesn't do anything but sleep and cry!" Spot says glaring at the baby.

"And eat," Race adds as he sits on the couch and cradles the baby carefully. "Hi, Eli," He coo's, "It's Uncle Race, Uncle Spot is scared of you."

"I'm not scared of a baby!" Spot defends himself quickly. Race rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Okay."

"I'm not!" Spot continues.

"Then come hold him!" Race challenges. Spot huffs and takes a hesitant step towards his husband. Race pats the spot on the couch beside him, "C'mon Spot."

Spot takes a seat beside him and Race hands him Elijah. Spot holds him awkwardly and Race sighs. "You have to support his head," Race says helping Spot in shifting his arms. "See, it's not hard."

"I don't like this," Spot says with a frown as Race takes a quick picture. Elijah coo's up at him.

"Eli does," Race grins. Elijah raises his tiny hands and grips Spot's tank top. Spot watches him, still frowning. "Talk to him, Spot."

"About what?"

"Anything," Race shrugs. "My mom used to give Alessandra history lessons when she held her."

"I don't like this," Spot repeats as Elijah begins to cry.

"Spot!" Race exclaims.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You made him cry!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Well, rock him back and forth, idiot!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Race groans and takes Elijah into his arms. Race walks back and forth, bouncing the baby gently as he sings an old lullaby. "It's okay," He whispers occasionally, pressing a kiss to Elijah's forehead. Spot watched him curiously from his place on the couch.

"And...just like that," Race lies the baby back in his car seat carrier. "He's sleeping."

Spot stares at him in awe before quickly recovering. "What the hell?"

"If you would have done what I—" Race slowly trails off as Spot glares at him.

—

Elijah was still sleeping soundly, although Race found it better to lay him on the floor on a pile of blankets. Spot tip toed into the living room to grab the book he had been reading early. Race was cooking dinner which left Spot with nothing better to do. He reaches for the book on the coffee table when he knocks over the plastic bottle.

"Ah shit!" Spot says as it falls towards the floor with a loud clank. Spot looks over in horror as Elijah begins to move and let out small whines. "Oh no." Elijah let's out a loud wail and Race comes running into the room.

"Spot!" Race exclaims.

"I didn't do it!" Spot shouts, raising his hands in defense. Race hands Spot his sauce covered apron as he leans down to pick Elijah up.

"Sh, Uncle Spot didn't mean it," He says in a baby voice as he bounces Elijah up and down. "It's okay."

Elijah continues to cry and Spot continues to scowl. He places the bottle back on the coffee table and grabs his book before stalking off to his room. Spot lies on the bed and opens the book, but he can't focus. Therefore he stares at the ceiling. He taps a rhythm against the hardback cover of the book.

"Spot," Race says gently as he opens the door. Spot props himself up on his elbows. Race was wearing his apron once more, Elijah no where to be seen. "You've been in here for an hour."

"Where is it?" Spot asks.

"Spot, his name is Elijah," Race rolls his eyes.

Spot focuses on the bit of flour on his cheek. "Yeah sure," Spot shrugs and sits up the rest of way. "Where is he?"

"Lying on the floor," Race explains with a shrug, "He was attempting to crawl, but he's still too little."

"You just left him there?" Spot asks. Spot had never had any younger siblings, but he was positive you weren't supposed to leave the child unattended.

"Yeah, it's fine he's surrounded by throw pillows," Race tells him, "And far away from the coffee table so he won't hit his head." A comfortable silence followed after his statement. Race sighed and Spot looked up from his lap.

"What?"

"Are you going to come out?" Race asks, crossing his arms.

"I've been out for years now, Race," Spot laughs.

Race laughs sarcastically and rolls his eyes. "I meant stop pouting and come out of the bedroom and help me watch the baby."

"I'm not pouting," Spot huffs and crosses his arms. "I'm obviously not good with babies so I came to read."

"Just admit it," Race laughs, walking towards Spot, "You have an irrational fear of babies!"

"I do not!" Spot defends himself quickly, standing up from the bed. "I just don't like them!"

"Yeah and they don't like you," Race rolls his eyes. Spot pulls away as Race tries to hug him. "Oh come on," Race says, "Dinner is almost ready, Jack and them will be here soon."

Spot grumbles to himself but follows Race into the kitchen. He stares over at Elijah who was entertaining himself by trying to stay upright on his knees and hands.

"Spot?" Race calls, "Will you get that?" Spot looks over at Race in confusion. He hears a knock on the door and nods to himself before rushing to get it.

"Hey," Spot begins but Jack is pushing past him and inside. "Well, good to see you too, Jack."

"Don't mind him," David smiles, "He's been away from Eli too long."

He steps out of the way to let David and Crutchie into the small apartment.

"Heya, Dave, Crutch!" Race calls and Crutchie makes his way into the kitchen.

"How was he?" David asks.

"Well, he slept, cried, ate, slept some more, cried even more..." Spot lists.

"Ignore Spot, he has a fear of babies," Race says.

"I do not!"

"Aw, big, scary Spot is scared of little babies," Crutchie coo's reaching forward to pinch Spot's cheeks. Spot glares at him but Crutchie laughs.

"What was that?" Jack asks, joining them in the kitchen. "Spot is scared of little Elijah?"

Spot glares at his foster brother.

"Better watch out, Spot," Jack grins, "Elijah's gonna get you." He holds Elijah out towards Spot, the baby squeals and claps his hands together. Spot huffs and crosses his arms. Everyone laughs at him.

"I'm not scared of Elijah, he doesn't like me!"

"You didn't even try!" Race protests. "H woke Elijah up from a nap, Elijah cried and Spot hid in our room," he tells the trio. David laughs and reaches for Elijah. Spot huffs and stalks to the table.

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" Spot grumbles, placing plates onto the small wooden table.

"Sure," Crutchie replies for them, helping Spot with setting the table. Spot slouches in his seat as he watches David and Crutchie help Race with the meal. (Race always cooked way too much food).

"Spot," Jack speaks up. "Can you please hold Eli?"

"Why?" Spot glares at him.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jack says, "And Dave and Crutchie are busy."

Spot glares but holds out his hands for Elijah. Elijah stands on his lap, struggling to hold himself up so Jack makes sure Spot his holding him before leaving. Elijah squeals and Spot winces. Elijah leans forward, grabbing at Spot's nose. "Ow," He says. Elijah giggles and reaches for Spot's reading glasses. "No, I need those," Spot says grabbing them back.

Spot awkwardly moves Elijah so the baby was sitting rather than standing. Elijah hits his hands against the wooden table and Spot rolls his eyes. "Why're you so loud?" Elijah turns to look at him with big eyes. Elijah goes back to hitting his hands against the table.

"Spot, what are you—" Race stops and laughs.

"Jack had to go to the bathroom," Spot grumbles.

"Jack is in the kitchen?" Race says and reaches forward to straighten Spot's glasses.

"Jack!" Spot shouts, but he doesn't rise because he was scared of dropping Elijah. Jack rushes into the room with a large smile on his face.

"Yes, Spot?" He asks. Elijah turns quickly at the new voice and claps his hands at seeing Jack. Spot glares (which he had done almost all day) at Jack and points to the baby sitting happily in his lap.

“See he doesn’t hate you,” Jack grins.

Spot looks over at Race when seeing a flash. “So cute,” Race teases showing Spot the picture he had taken. Crutchie laughs but picks Elijah up from Spot’s arms.

—

“You know I don’t actually…hate babies,” Spot whispers, rolling over to look at Race.

“Okay,” Race replies, wrapping his arm around Spot’s waist.

“I don’t…” Spot says, “They’re just so tiny…”

“Yeah,” Race agrees sleepily, not opening his eyes.

“I might drop them,” Spot worries.

“You won’t,” Race says, “But you don’t have to worry, Spot. It’s not like…it’s not like we’ll have a kid.” Spot stays silent. Race rolls over to turn on the bedside lamp.

“We won’t?” Spot speaks up, shielding his eyes from the light.

“No,” Race tells him.

Spot visibly relaxes, “I thought after being around Elijah, you might want…”

“I mean, I think about it,” Race says, “But, it’s not my decision to make. Besides, I’m fine with it just being us.”

Spot smiles and punches Race’s arm gently, “Ah, shut up.”

“I’m serious,” Race grins, pressing a kiss to Spot’s jaw. “Come on, stop worrying.”

“I’m not,” Spot says, lying back down. Race turns off the lamp and wraps his arms around Spot.

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have another jackcrutchiedavey one but I finished this one first. Might have a newsbians one up also!


End file.
